bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NayrianKnight/The Dragonborn and the Swords - Part 1
About 1800 years ago, an extraordinary creature was born. Named Draxis, he was born to a race known as the dragonborns. These creatures were half-dragon and half-human. However, he was different than the others. There's something far more powerful about him. Unfortunately, this was a time where dragonborns were greatly feared, far more than usual. Before his parents even had a chance to raise him, his own kind was wiped out. For many years he had to survival of the land and yet even as a baby, he was able to hold his own. For many years he was able to use his own powers to ward off any foe. His powers of fire, darkness, and his own prowess were all he really needed at the time. While for the most part he seemed human, his wings, tail, horns, eyes, and teeth immediately gave away that he was not a human. He was able to fly, but some training he learn how to control water and was able to travel overseas without being seen by sailors. Around the time he was 1400, he realized he could not fight using his elemental powers alone. It was around that same time, he came across a dojo. The Masters there are specialized in sword skills. By day Draxis observed two students, and by night he trained in the same techniques. After many months he confronted that master during the day to challenge into a sword fight. However, the master was frightened by the fact that a creature like Draxis knew how to use swords with such mastery. Everyone at the dojo then attacked him all at once. In that confusion, he picked up a second sword, and laid waste to the whole dojo. To him, two swords felt more natural than a single sword, so that's how many he kept with them from then on. About 400 years later he gained full control over his dragon abilities, as well as domain over lights and earth. For his 1800th birthday, he decided to take a trip to the nearest city, which happened to be in a region called Mistral. He thinned his tail and wrapped it around his waist to make it look like a belt, folded his wings close enough to his back so that they could fit under his shirt, shrunk his horns enough that they could only be seen when his hair was parted, warped his eyes to look more human, and told his teeth to look less demonic. All this took great concentration to keep it in such states, but that didn't last very long. What he saw just 10 minutes after entering the city was something that would change his life forever. Hey guys, this is my first blog post. This fanfic story will be about four parts, and get to be the story behind my summoner's swords, as well as a short story passed down through his clan about their oldest member. This is my first post please do me a favor - try to keep the negative comments to a minimum. Hopefully, part 2 will come within the next week. Also, please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes. I typed this using a new software I got my computer. Category:Blog posts